


Piercings

by halokit1231



Series: Game Over AU [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie decides she wants to get a piercing and Lars agrees to go with her for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

“Sadie, you know I’m starting to have second thoughts about this.” Lars said looking around at the tattoo shops interior. He’d been there a few weeks back getting for a new tattoo on his arm and he’d been there back in high school to get his gauges. But now everything seemed so much more dangerous and covered in disease and just gross. Now that it was Sadie sitting in the chair for a piercing and him being the one watching.

“It’s fine Lars. It’s not like I’m jumping in without having done research about it. Like a certain someone I know who didn’t research the after effects of gauges.” Sadie replied with a playful smile. Lars chuckled and smiled back but stopped when he saw the tattoo artist come back in with the equipment for the piercing. The thoughts of every little thing that could go wrong with the piercing came rushing back into Lars’s mind and he had to swallow back the lump forming in his throat.

“Are you sure you want to get on your face?…. That close to your mouth?” he asked fidgeting in his seat. About a month ago Sadie had decided she wanted to get a Monroe piercing, of course she didn’t want to jump into the decision. So she did research on it and waited a while before making the final decision to go ahead and get the piercing. 

“I mean why not just get another piercing in your ears.” He suggested pointing towards his ears, he’d gone from fidgeting to bouncing his leg up and down from nerves. Sadie noticed this and reached over lightly placing her hand on his knee causing him to stop bouncing his leg. She gave him a reassuring smile and patted his knee.

“It’ll be fine. I promise.” She said trying to comfort him, he took a deep breath and let it out again leaning back in his chair.

“I’m cool. I’m not worried, I’m just… You know.” He said trying to play cool, Sadie moved her hand away and the tattoo artist got to work. As soon as the needle got near Sadie’s face though Lars began to bounce his leg and lean closer to watch. The man stopped and looked up at Lars, he picked his head up and frowned.

“Sir I can’t concentrate if you’re hovering.” He explained looking mildly annoyed. Lars leaned back in his chair and tried to look away. He looked down again and saw the needle about to go into Sadie’s mouth to pierce from the back. He quickly stood up catching the tattoo artist off guard and making him pull the needle away from Sadie’s face quickly.

“I’m going to go wait outside, Sadie!” Lars said hurrying out of the room and out of the shop. He sat on the curb and cradled his head in his hands. “Ugh, idiot.” He chastised himself for leaving her alone in there. He picked his head up and looked back debating over if he should go back in or not. 

He decided it would be best for him not to go running back in and interrupt the procedure again, so he choose to wait outside instead. He kept to his spot on the curb watching cars and people pass by. People went in and out of the tattoo shop but Sadie didn’t come out with any of them. Just as he began to get up to go check on her she came out.

She smiled at him showing the silver stud above the left side of her lip. He couldn’t stop himself from staring. It wasn’t a big thing but it was pretty noticeable and pretty attractive. She almost did look like Marilyn Monroe, especially with her recent bob cut. Sadie’s smile fell and she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Does it look bad?” she asked since Lars wasn’t saying anything about it. Lars closed his mouth and rapidly shook his head no

“No! No, it looks hot… I mean great!” he said fixing fixing himself and blushing. Sadie’s smile returned and she couldn’t help but laugh at what he said. She reached over and grabbed his hand before making her way down the road. He held her hand back and walked with her. 

To be honest when they first started dating he never wanted hold hands in public or show any type of PDA, worrying what people might say about him. But slowly he began to get more open to PDA with Sadie to the point of the two even kissing in public. He looked down to her and the stud shinned up at him, he smiled and bent down giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to return the kiss.

“We might have to cut down on the make out sessions.” She said nonchalantly as they walked together. Lars nodded his head, ok he could do that.

“For how long?” he asked

“Until the piercing heals. Three to six weeks, maybe eight to twelve.” 

Or maybe it’d be harder then he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic this time it's LarSadie. Once again its from my tumblr sideblog  
> shipinguniverse.tumblr.com


End file.
